Festa na Casa de Libra
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Fanfic paralela à Chamem a policia: o cosmo da Saori sumiu. O que pode acontecer quando os cavaleiros de ouro decidem fazer uma festa sem a presença da deusa no Santuário? Será que a Casa de Dohko vai sair inteira? [CONTEUDO YAOI]COMPLETA!
1. Parte I: IDÉIAS MIRABOLANTES

**Festa na Casa de Libra!**

_Parte um_: **"Idéias Mirabolantes"**

Era o penúltimo dia de Saori nos domínios de Poseidon. Pelo menos, ela esperava que os cavaleiros não mudassem de idéia. E mais do que isso, esperava que o Santuário estivesse inteiro quando voltasse.

"_Ai meu Zeus...O que eu fiz para merecer esses cavaleiros de ouro malucos?"_

- Bom dia senhorita Kido! – disse Julian animado. – Hoje parece ser seu penúltimo dia aqui! Espero que tenha apreciado e que volte outras vezes!

"_Ah sim...aproveitei...vendo seus marinas aprontando como (ou mais que) os meus cavaleiros e com você me cantando..."_

Saori sorriu (um sorrisinho bem amarelo por sinal).

- Claro senhor Solo. Muito obrigada, realmente apreciei tudo. _"Onde aprendi a mentir desse jeito?"_

- Vamos tomar café e depois vou levá-la para um passeio. Meus generais marinas podem guiá-la pelo templo.

"_Nãoooooooooooooooooooooo! Aqueles doidos! Diga-me que não ouvi isso!" ,_ pensou Athena desesperada.

- E então? O que diz? – perguntou Julian, estranhando a expressão de Saori.

- Ah, claro, claro...vou _adorar!_

Julian sorriu, levando Saori para um farto café-da-manhã.

oOo

**...Na Arena do Santuário...**

Todos os cavaleiros de ouro, por incrível que pareça, treinavam. Como Dohko estava mandando Shiryu lá para ver se o Santuário estava inteiro, eles resolveram usar o pouco de juízo que tinham.

Alguns mais preguiçosos, como Shura e Kanon, ficavam sentados na arquibancada, dando palpites nas lutas.

- Não é por nada não Kanon...mas o Saga não está lutando muito bem não...que que você fez com ele essa noite?

- Cala a boca Shura! Você quer mesmo saber o que eu e o Saga fizemos? Bem, eu...

- Não! Pelo amor de Zeus Kanon, guarde isso para você...

- Certo, eu não queria mesmo contar. Mas olha o Afrodite...ele não está lutando! Está tentando ver se os cabelos estão penteados, usando os olhos do Camus de espelho...

- Humpf! Não é nada disso não! É uma tática que ele usa nas batalhas...

- Uhmm, ele paquera os adversários? Por isso você tem aqueles chifres no capacete da sua armadura?

Shura olhou para o lado, irritado com Kanon. Mas resolveu ignorar, sabia que o geminiano era mesmo cheio de gracinhas.

- Ei vocês dois! VÃO FICAR MOFANDO AÍ EM CIMA? – gritou Aldebaran para Shura e Kanon. – Venham treinar!

Kanon bocejou e se encostou ainda mais na arquibancada.

- Faça bom proveito do seu treino, Touro. Eu estou indisposto hoje. – respondeu Shura.

- INDISPOSTO? AHHHHHHHHHHH! HEHE, HEM AFRODITE... – Peixes olhou, quase sendo acertado por Camus por isso. – ANDA DEIXANDO O SHURA INDISPOSTO! CUIDADO VIU? SEJA MAIS MODERADO! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

- Humpf. – Shura percebeu que aquele não era o dia dele.

oOo

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Nossa! Eu te acertei mestre! – Kiki dava pulos de alegria.

Mu estava sentado no chão, após receber o golpe de seu discípulo.

- Muito bem Kiki. Mas digamos que essa não valeu muito, porque eu estava distraído...

- Hum...droga. – disse o garotinho, desapontado.

Mu se levantou.

- CAVALEIROS! Eu tive uma idéia! – berrou animado, interrompendo o treino dos outros.

- Droga Saga, você quase me acertou! – resmungou Shaka.

- A culpa foi do Áries. Espero que ele tenha tido uma _boa_ idéia!

- Vamos lá ver o que é.

Todos se aproximavam do cavaleiro de Áries, curiosos. MdM ficou à distância. Não queria saber das invenções idiotas daqueles cavaleiros crianções. Mas lá no fundo, também estava se mordendo de curiosidade.

- Anda logo Mu! Que idéia você teve? – perguntou Milo impaciente.

- Certo...eu estava pensando...

"_Droga, espero que seja uma boa idéia, porque eu o acertei! Se foi por distração, a idéia tem que ser ótima!" _, pensava Kiki emburrado.

- Pensando o que pelo amor de Zeus? – exclamou Aiolia.

- Amanhã a Saori volta para o Santuário.

POFT!

- Calma gente! Eu ainda não terminei! O que eu estava pensando era...que tal se fizéssemos uma festa pra comemorar esses dias maravilhosos sem a deusa no Santuário?

"_Isso porque ele quase chorou quando achou que ela tinha morrido!", _pensaram os outros.

- OBAAAAAAAAAAAA! Festa! – exclamou Afrodite, quase dando pulinhos e agarrando Shura.

Kanon abriu um sorriso. Camus balançou a cabeça. MdM se aproximou deles.

"_Festa? Bom, pelo menos tomo uns goles..."_

- Se é para comemorar esses dias, não vejo mal nenhum nisso. – disse Shaka.

- Demorou! Vamos encher a cara até o amanhecer! – disse Milo, super animado, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Camus.

- É isso aí! Vamos botar esse Santuário abaixo antes que a vaca da Saori volte com aquele idiota do Pégasu! – disse Saga.

Kiki observava tudo. Alguns planos mirabolantes rondavam sua cabeça...

- Até que enfim hem Mu? Dessa vez você caprichou na idéia! – disse Shura.

- Então vamos nos apressar, vocês estão esperando o que? Vamos encomendar as bebidas, separar uns CD's, arrumar tudo na Casa de Libra e botar pra foOo! – Aiolia também estava animado.

- De novo na Casa de Libra? – perguntou Mu receoso.

- Claro! – disse Kanon. – Lá é o melhor lugar! E os equipamentos de som ficaram lá, depois da última festa, há dois dias...

- É verdade. Então vamos lá...Kiki, poderia encomendar as coisas para nós?

- Humpf... _"Sabia que ia sobrar para mim!" _Claro mestre Mu!

- Shaka, prepara uma lista aí com as coisas que vamos precisar!

- Haha, com que papel e que caneta? Acho melhor acertarmos os detalhes na Casa de Áries.

- Então o que estão esperando seus molengas?

Todos olharam espantados para MdM. Nossa, ele parecia bem animado...

- Vamos nessa!

oOo

**...Em Asgard...**

"_Quase um mês que eu não vejo a Saori...Athena...Quando será que poderei sair daqui?Já tentei fugir mas..."_

FLASHBACK

- Ei moleque! Onde pensa que vai? – dissera Alberich, vendo Seiya se escondendo entre as árvores.

Seiya coçou a cabeça.

- Eu? Ah...lugar nenhum! Estava passeando...respirando o ar frio de Asgard...pensando que se talvez encontrasse o Mime, pediria para ele tocar umas musiquinhas aí, só para passar o tempo sabe? – disse Pégasu com um sorriso sem graça. _"Essa do Mime foi cruel!"_

"_Deixa o Thor ficar sabendo disso...aposto que ele não vai querer o Mime tocando musiquinhas para esse pivete..." _, pensou Alberich.

- Bom...espero que não esteja tentando fugir...seus amiguinhos, os cavaleiros de ouro, não ficariam nada felizes. E nem a senhorita Hilda, que está hospedando-o tão bem.

"_Que se dane a Hilda! Eu quero a Saori...Athena!"_

- Eu, tentando fugir? Claro que não Alberich! Asgard é um lugar M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O! Vou sentir falta daqui sabe?

"_Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo...não vou sentir a menor falta da sua choradeira...Mas seria bom se aquele gato do cavaleiro de Escorpião viesse te buscar...e sem o Aquário do lado, claro!"_

_- _ALBERICH!

- Ah...bom Pégasu...bom passeio e er...cuidado com o Thor! Agora vou lá ver o que o Bado quer comigo...

"_Como se eu não imaginasse..." _, pensou Seiya.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

"_Vou continuar boiando aqui por mais um dia...Athenaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

**...Na Casa de Áries...**

- Agora que o Kiki já foi encomendar as coisas, é melhor irmos ajeitar as coisas na Casa de Libra né?

- Vai lá você Afrodite...eu e o Kanon temos umas coisinhas para fazer na Casa de Gêmeos.

- Temos é?

- Ahn ham...temos...

- Oba! Então nós temos!

- NÃO TÊM NÃO! Não na Casa de Gêmeos... – disse Aiolia.

- Você não espera que a gente faça isso na sua Casa né Aiolia?

- Do que você ta falando Kanon? – perguntou Saga confuso.

- Daquilo Saga, daquilo...

- É eu sei...a goteira está na nossa Casa...é que eu achei que você estava com segundas intenções...

- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! A Casa de Gêmeos está com goteira! Onde vamos parar com isso? Hahahahahaha! – Aldebaran não se agüentava de tanto rir.

Kanon estava desapontado. Aquilo não era hora de falar na goteira da Casa de Gêmeos...tudo bem que haviam baldes pela Casa toda e todo dia ele tropeçava em um, muitas vezes molhando o chão e as roupas ali espalhadas...mas é claro que naquele momento ele estava com segundas intenções!

- Sinto muito, mas vocês vão ter que deixar essa goteira para depois. TODOS vão ajudar a arrumar a Casa de Libra. – disse Mu.

- Humpf.

- Arght...

- Hn!

- Sem reclamações...Vamos logo cavaleiros! – disse Shaka. – E você Camus, pare de olhar com essa cara...nós sabemos que você vai participar!

- É mesmo! Anda logo Camus, vamos! – disse Milo puxando Aquário pela mão.

"_Sabia...agora vou ter que ajudar esses imbecis..." _, pensou MdM. _"Bom...na hora eu sento para fumar e enrolo eles! Hahaha!"_

- E você Aldebaran, vai participar? – perguntou Shura.

- Ahn...bem, eu...

- Claro que ele vai! Aldebaran, você vai ser nosso DJ! – disse Mu, animado.

"_Sabia que eles não me convidariam a troco de nada!"_

- Hey! Mas eu não quero ser o garçom de novo não! – disse Milo, emburrado.

- Não mesmo! Você só servia as rodinhas em que o Camus estava!

- E quem vai ser? – perguntou Aiolia.

- O Shaka! – disse Milo. – É melhor, ele não bebe muito mesmo, não vai derrubar a bandeja nos outros que nem eu fiz no MdM...

Todos lembraram da briga que aconteceu por isso.

- Eu uma pinóia! Eu lá tenho cara de garçom? Não mesmo...me recuso a ir nessa festa se for para carregar bandeja!

- Ah...Shaka meu amor...mas sem você lá não vai ter graça!

- Aiolia! Você está CONCORDANDO com essa idéia maluca?

- CHEGAAAAA! Mas que saco, vamos logo para a Casa de Libra! – exclamou Mu.

- Mas que fique bem claro que EU NÃO VOU FAZER PAPEL DE MILO, QUER DIZER, DE GARÇOM!

- Relaxa Shaka...na hora a gente coloca o Milo para fazer isso de novo...- disse Aiolia baixinho para Virgem.

- Então ta!

Subiram todos para a Casa de Libra...Ah se o Mestre Ancião soubesse...

oOo

Para comprar tudo o que os cavaleiros queriam, Kiki ia precisar de uma ajudinha.

"_Até parece que eles vão vender esse monte de bebida para um garoto de oito anos! E muito menos colocar na conta da Fundação Kido! Vão é rir da minha cara!" _, pensava Kiki enquanto lia aquela lista absurda. Já estava longe do Santuário graças a seu teletransporte.

"**10 engradados de cerveja de 1ª linha**

**5 garrafas de vinho (2 franceses e 2 italianos, o outro, pode ser grego mesmo)**

**1 garrafa de champagne**

**1 garrafa de conhaque beeem forte**

**2 garrafas de vodka**

**3 engradados de refrigerante (de preferência de uva)**

**30 caixas de pizza (os sabores estão no verso)**

**Um bolo de chocolate beeeem cheio de recheio**

**Sushis**

**Cigarros (muitos cigarros da marca que o MdM fuma)**

**Vasinhos bonitinhos para enfeitar a mesa**

**Frutas (para os coquetéis)**

**Suco de laranja natural**

**Hambúrgueres e batata frita (muita batata frita)"**

"_Deixa a Saori ver a conta que isso vai dar..."._

Kiki ficou pensando em quem poderia chamar para ajuda-lo e no que aprontaria para se vingar do seu mestre (nada grave, só uma travessura!)...

"_Já sei! Vou chamar o Shiryu!"_

oOo

**...Na Casa de Libra...**

- Eu ainda não sei quem é o idiota que vai querer beber refrigerante numa festa de arromba dessas! – disse MdM, enquanto fumava, sentado na escadaria da Casa.

- Não é por nada não Máscara, mas o _idiota _que vai fazer isso é o Shaka.

- O QUÊ? Leãozinho... Você está me chamando de IDIOTA? – Shaka abriu os olhos de tanto espanto.

- Não, é claro que não... Me desculpa Shaka, não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

- Mas disse! – disse Kanon se intrometendo na conversa.

- Pensem na vantagem disso. Com alguém sóbreo, vai ser mais fácil de deixar tudo em ordem antes da Saori voltar. – disse Mu.

- É, porque o Camus nós sabemos que vai ser o primeiro a pegar a garrafa de vinho francês que ele pediu e tomar no gargalo. – comentou Shura rindo.

Camus olhou feio para ele.

- Ô Milo... Demorou para você começar a varrer a Casa de Libra! – disse Saga.

- Mas ele não vai ser o garçom? – perguntou Shaka.

- Não. O garçom vai ser VOCÊ. – respondeu Milo.

Shaka coçou a cabeça. _"Mas o Aiolia não disse que..."._

- Não importa quem vai ser garçom ou não! O Milo foi escalado para varrer a Casa. – disse Saga segurando uma vassoura.

- Eu posso até varrer, se você parar de tentar voar com a vassoura, Gêmeos.

Milo e Saga se olharam, furiosos. Kanon encostado num pilar observava tudo, entediado.

- Aliás, quem escalou o Milo para varrer a Casa? – perguntou Afrodite.

- O Saga oras! – respondeu Kanon, defendendo o irmão.

- Como se aquele merda mandasse em alguma coisa... – resmungou MdM.

Saga parou de encarar Milo e olhou raivoso para MdM, levando um soco de Milo.

- Ai seu idio...

Kanon tratou de segurar Saga antes que saísse briga ali.

- Saga... Deixa pra lá... não manda ninguém para outra dimensão, porque vai sobrar mais serviço para nós!

Saga respirou fundo.

- Ta bom Kanon, ta bom...

Kanon percebeu que Saga não estava muito convencido daquilo. _"Eu sei como resolver isso...". _Agarrou o irmão e deu um beijo daqueles.

- Ow! Vamos parando aí Saga e Kanon! Deixem para fazer isso na hora da festa! – exclamou Aiolia.

Os irmãos se soltaram. Saga estava ainda mais emburrado.

- Caramba gente! É para hoje ou para quando a Saori estiver de volta? Vamos, mãos à obra rapazes! – disse Mu.

"_Fazer o quê né? Vamos nessa!"_, pensaram todos, finalmente indo organizar as coisas.

oOo

- Kiki! Olá! Você não ia treinar com o Mu hoje? – perguntou Shiryu ao ver o garotinho.

- Já treinei... Mas hoje ele me deu outra tarefa e eu vou precisar da sua ajuda!

- Da minha ajuda? Para que?

Kiki sorriu. Já tinha uma boa idéia em mente.

- É que os cavaleiros de ouro estão organizando uma festa sabe? E eu tenho que encomendar essas coisas aqui ó... – entregou a lista para Dragão.

Shiryu começou a ler a lista.

- Mas quem vai beber refrigerante pelo amor de Zeus? Todos eles já são praticamente adultos...

- Ah... O Shaka! Ele disse que não bebe muito não...

"_Aquela carinha de santo não engana ninguém não.",_ pensou Shiryu. _"O Shun que é o Shun, é o maior pinguço! Se o Hyoga não fica de olho nele... só apronta!"._

- Ta Kiki, mas no que você quer minha ajuda?

- Oras... para comprar essas coisas! Você acha que eles vão vender essas bebidas para uma criança?

- Na verdade não...Mas tem um problema...

- Qual?

- Eu também sou menor de idade.

- Ah! Mas você é um cavaleiro de bronze, tem mais crédito que eu e vai conseguir colocar tudo na conta da Fundação Kido!

- NA CONTA DA FUNDAÇÃO KIDO?

- Claro! De onde você acha que eles tirariam dinheiro para a festa?

Shiryu pensou um pouco.

- Mas... A Saori vai me matar se eu ajudar nisso!

- Não vai não! Afinal, você é amigo do Seiya e a Saori namora ele...

"_Nem me lembra disso... humpf!"_

- Ta certo, ta certo... Vamos tentar Kiki. Afinal foi o Mu quem pediu para você e ele sempre conserta nossas armaduras...

Kiki sorriu.

- Ah Shiryu... Você também está convidado para a festa viu? Todos os cavaleiros de bronze estão!

- Sério? Puxa que legal, faz tempo que não vou a uma festa!

oOo

**...Na Casa de Libra...**

Milo e Kanon ajustavam os aparelhos de som, enquanto Mu mudava algumas coisas de lugar, Afrodite espalhava rosas pela Casa, Aldebaran levantava as coisas mais pesadas, Shura tirava pó das coisas, Saga passava pano no chão (reclamando!), Aiolia dava alguns reparos nas coisas que haviam sido quebradas na última festa, Camus preparava gelo em caixas de isopor para colocar as bebidas, MdM fumava do lado de fora da Casa e Shaka...se enfezou com a folga de Câncer e foi falar com ele.

- Cof, cof... Pelo amor de Zeus Máscara, apaga essa coisa! Cof... cof...

- Ninguém te chamou aqui fora... Porque não vai ajudar o Afrodite?

"_O que ele está insinuando com isso?"_

- Eu vou fazer alguma coisa daqui a pouco, mas você até agora não fez nada. Nem deveríamos te chamar para a festa.

- Alguém tem que ajudar a acabar com a bebida, já que você vai tomar refrigerante!

- Humpf...

Shaka voltou irritado para a Casa de Libra.

- TEM ALGUM PROBLEMA EM SE TOMAR REFRIGERANTE?

Todos se seguraram para não rir. Camus acabou se desconcentrando e acertando gelo em Saga.

- Porra Camus, controla essa merda aí!

- Desculpa, mas é que... – e segurou riso de novo.

O cosmo de Shaka ia elevando.

- Calma amor... Vem aqui... – disse Aiolia, também se segurando para não rir. Shaka se aproximou como um garotinho que é aloprado na escola pelos colegas e vai reclamar para a mãe. – Olha só... Eu acho muito, mas muito mesmo, muito lin...

Aiolia desatou a rir.

- Desculpa Shaka... Mas tomar refrigerante numa festa como essas? Hahahaha...

- Chega gente. – disse Mu ainda vermelho de rir. – Deixa o Shaka tomar o que ele quiser...

- Mu, não fala isso que ele vai querer...

Milo tapou a boca de Kanon antes que saísse besteira. Saga e Camus olharam para os dois.

- Que palhaçada é essa Escorpião? Pode ir tirando as patas de cima do Kanon!

Milo ainda levou uma olhada congelante de Camus.

- Calma gente, é que ele ia falar besteira...

- HAHAHA EU JÁ ATÉ SEI QUE ELE IA FALAR QUE O SHAKA IA...

- Aldebaran! CALA A BOCA! – exclamou Aiolia antes que sobrasse para o seu loiro, que já estava emburrado.

- DESCULPA LEÃO! Foi mal...

Afrodite havia sentado e estava com uma cara pensativa.

- O que foi amorzinho? – perguntou Shura, observando a expressão de Peixes.

- É que eu tava pensando Shurazinho... Será que vão vender aquelas coisas para o Kiki? Ele é só uma criança...

Mu se aproximou dos dois.

- Ihhh, não esquenta não Afrodite... O Kiki é muito esperto, vai dar um jeito!

- Eu espero que sim! – disse MdM entrando na Casa. – Porque eu quero beber até cair. Me dá essa merda aqui Saga, você não sabe nem passar pano no chão, seu inútil...

MdM tirou o rodo da mão de Saga e começou a limpar o chão. Todos olhavam para ele, espantados.

- Que que deu no MdM? – sussurrou Milo para Kanon.

- Eu é que sei?

- AE! VAMOS PARAR COM ESSA CONVERSINHA SECRETA AÍ, OUVIRAM? – gritou Saga para os dois.

- Calma Saga...você está muito ciumento hoje... – disse Milo.

- Estou? Pois você vai ver só.

Puxou Camus pela mão e se esse não saísse a tempo, ia ser beijado por Saga.

- SAGA! Isso já é demais... Eu vou embora daqui... – disse Kanon saindo.

- Ahhh... Mas não vai mesmo... - disse Shaka puxando Kanon pelo colarinho. – Você também vai ajudar...

- Me solta Shaka! Vai tomar refrigerante vai!

- Humpf... – Shaka jogou Kanon, que caiu nos braços de Afrodite.

- Ei, sai pra lá Afrodite! Tira a mão da minha perna!

- Mas eu não estou...

MdM parou, olhando para aquela confusão.

- PQP meu, parem com essa palhaçada... Será que só eu trabalho aqui?

POFT!

Eles ainda tinham umas 7 horas pela frente...

oOo

"_Pronto... agora que o Shiryu me ajudou a comprar tudo, eu vou chamar os outros!"_

- Shiryu... Você pode avisar o Shun e os outros sobre a festa?

- Ih não vai dar não Kiki... O Hyoga e o Shun foram visitar a Saori lá no Reino de Poseidon e você sabe, eu quero distância da Saori...Athena...

- Tudo bem! Eu vou lá então!

- Certo... Divirta-se!

- Obrigado pela ajuda! Os cavaleiros te aguardam na festa!

- Não vou perder por nada...

oOo

**...No Reino de Poseidon...**

Saori e Julian agora se aproximavam do pilar do Oceano Antártico. A deusa já estava de saco cheio daquele passeio e daqueles marinas malucos. Mas então ela quase berrou de tanta felicidade.

- SEIYA!

Pulou e agarrou-o. _"Pelos deuses... o que ele está fazendo aqui... Seiya!"_

- Seiya meu amor, eu senti tanta saudade... Como você conseguiu vir parar aqui? Não diga que aqueles doentes dos cavaleiros de ouro se curaram e resolveram fazer essa surpresa para receber meu perdão? Ou os guerreiros deuses de Hilda resolveram traze-lo aqui, em nome da amizade entre os reinos? Ou você... Fugiu?

Julian olhava de um para outro. Athena chorava de emoção. Já ia beijar o cavaleiro de bronze.

- Por favor, Kasa, isso não são modos de receber a deusa Athena... Volte para sua aparência normal...

Saori olhou perplexa para os dois.

- Perdão Mestre... É que eu não queria que ela se assustasse com a minha aparência...

- Ahn? Do que você está falando Seiya?

- Saori... Athena... É que eu não sou o Seiya...

Kasa de Lymnades voltou à sua aparência normal.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – gritou Saori, caindo nos braços de Julian.

- Eu não disse senhor? Ela se assustou!

- Pelos deuses Lymnades... É melhor eu levar a deusa daqui...

- Perdão senhor...

**...No pilar do Oceano Ártico...**

- Kiki? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Olá para você também Hyoga. Oi Shun, oi Isaak!

- Oi!

- Hyoga, Shun... Os cavaleiros de ouro estão organizando uma festa na Casa de Libra hoje à noite e gostariam muito que vocês fossem!

- Festa? Obaaaa! – exclamou Shun animado.

Hyoga abraçou Shun pela cintura.

- É melhor nem irmos Shun, porque você vai acabar mais bêbado que o Ikki!

- Patinho! Não fala assim do meu irmão! Afinal de contas, ele é seu cunhado!

Kiki e Isaak olhavam para os dois, com sono... _quanta melação_...

- Hey! Uma festa? Será que eu posso ir com vocês?

- Se você pode? Eu não acredito que o Kanon ainda não avisou...aliás...ele disse que havia convidado TODOS os marinas...

Isaak fez uma cara feia. _"Kanon aquele desgraçado, sempre bancando o espertinho para cima de nós..."._

- Se é assim... Todos os marinas irão... Menos a Tétis... Vai ter alguma amazona lá?

- Acho que não... Vocês sabem como costumam ser as festas no Santuário... Já devem ter ouvido falar.

Todos olharam com um sorriso malicioso.

- É... – disse Hyoga. – essa festa promete...

Saori coçou os olhos.

- Ei vocês três aí...são mesmo Hyoga, Shun e Kiki ou são marinas disfarçados?

- Do que ela está falando? – perguntou Shun.

"_A Saori ficou doida mesmo!"_, pensou Hyoga.

- É que o Kasa se transformou na aparência do cavaleiro de Pégasus e deixou a nossa deusa meio confusa...

"_Eu sou sua desde quando, seu metido?"_, pensou Saori irritada com Julian.

- Hahahahahahahahahahahaha... – riram Kiki, Isaak, Shun e Hyoga. – Ele ficou com a aparência do Seiya? Hahahahahaha...

- É...são vocês mesmo.- disse Athena. – O que estão fazendo aqui? Vieram me buscar?

- Na verdade Saori, viemos te visitar...Mas aí o Hyoga quis bater um papo com o Isaak primeiro...contar sobre o Camus...e o Milo...

- Você não tem vergonha de falar sobre a vida particular do seu mestre não, Hyoga? – Saori estava mesmo irada. Defendendo os cavaleiros de ouro?

Hyoga não respondeu.

- E você Kiki? Veio falar o que do Mu?

- Na verdade eu vim convidar eles para... Quero dizer... Nada não! Ah senhorita Saori eu tenho que ir...

- Não mesmo! Venha aqui dizer o que está escondendo...

Tarde demais. Kiki se teletransportara para longe dali.

oOo

**...Algumas horas depois, na Casa de Libra...**

- Acho que acabamos! – disse Mu olhando tudo.

- Graças a Zeus... – disse Camus. – Gastei um tanto do meu cosmo para preparar essas "geladeiras de isopor".

Kanon estava apoiado em uma vassoura.

- Não vejo a hora de ir para a Casa de Gêmeos tomar um banho. – disse, limpando a testa com as costas da mão.

Saga se aproximou do irmão e puxou-o pela cintura.

- Vamos Kanon... Você está muito cansado...vou dar um jeito nisso.

- HEY! ASSIM VOCÊ VAI CANSAR ELE MAIS AINDA! HAHAHAHA

Todos olharam para Aldebaran... As piadas dele estavam indo de mal a pior.

- Bom...vamos para nossas Casas nos arrumar...e dez horas aqui na Casa de Libra.

- É isso aí Milo! E tragam seus CD's, falou? – disse Aiolia.

Um a um foram saindo da Casa de Libra... Faltava pouco para o Santuário pegar fogo!

oOo

**...Em Asgard...**

- Kiki! Olá! Você veio buscar aquele cavaleiro de bronze? – perguntou Flér.

"_Ah, diga que sim, diga que sim, eu não agüento mais aquele moleque chorão!"_

- Oi Flér...na verdade, eu vim fazer um convite aos guerreiros deuses, em nome dos cavaleiros de ouro!

- Um...convite?

- Isso! Chame todos...por favor!

- Claro Kiki...venha, vou te levar até a Hilda e mando alguém chamar os outros.

Kiki acompanhou Flér com um sorriso...O Santuário ia pegar fogo depois daquela... _"Se o Mu descobrir, eu to ferrado!",_ pensou Kiki.

- Olá Kiki! – disse Hilda de Poláris estendendo a mão.

- Olá princesa Hilda! A senhorita se importaria se os guerreiros deuses ficassem fora de Asgard essa noite?

- Se eu me IMPORTO? Kiki, eu dou um prêmio para quem tirar esses homens daqui! Eles estão me ENLOUQUECENDO!

_"Eles devem ser loucos que nem os cavaleiros de ouro!",_ pensou Kiki.

- Bom, nesse caso posso convida-los para uma festa que os cavaleiros de ouro estão organizando.

_"Por Odin! A Athena permite festas no Santuário?"_

- Nesse caso, acho que eles vão adorar...ainda mais porque vão conhecer outra terra. Vou arrumar um avião para leva-los...

Nesse momento, os 8 guerreiros deuses ( incluindo Bado) adentraram o salão do palácio Guaruhara e fizeram uma reverência para a princesa, depois cumprimentando Kiki.

- Guerreiros, o Kiki veio da Grécia convidar vocês para uma festa que os cavaleiros de ouro vão realizar hoje no Santuário.

Os guerreiros tiveram que se conter para não fazerem uma festa ali mesmo.

"_Uma FESTA!"_, pensou Hagen.

"_Aposto como esses cavaleiros são uns gostosos!"_, pensou Alberich.

"_Mas...eles nos convidaram sem nos conhecer? Vai ver que aqueles gatinhos de bronze nos indicaram..."_, pensou Siegfried.

"_Uhmmm...festa? Vamos zuar pra #!#&!"_, pensaram Shido e Bado.

"_Eba! To louco para encher a cara e curtir essa festa!"_, pensou Thor.

"_Ai meu Odin! Vamos conhecer homens lindos que nem aquele dragão com quem lutei!"_, pensou Fenrir.

- Ficamos muito agradecidos. –disse Siegfried. – Mas só compareceremos com o consentimento da nossa princesa Hilda.

- Ahhhh...quanto a isso não se preocupem. Vou preparar um avião para leva-los!

- Nós agradecemos muito, princesa Hilda. –disse Shido.

- Podem voltar aos seus afazeres, guerreiros deuses...Creio que vão querer se preparar para a viagem.

- Sim, claro! –disseram todos.

Saíram de lá dando pulos. Uma festa! Era tudo o que queriam...

Uma voz soou dentro do palácio.

- Kikiiiiiiiiii! Não acredito! Você veio me buscar? Vamos nessa meu amigão!

Seiya já ia abraçando Kiki, animado...mas...

- Na verdade Seiya, não vim para isso não...

- Ei espera, mas...

Kiki acenou para Hilda e Flér se despedindo e se teletransportou dali rapidinho!

oOo

**...Na Casa de Áries...**

Mu esperava as encomendas chegarem, sentado na escadaria de sua Casa. Estava distraído, pensando em alguém que ele gostava muito...

_"Se você não fosse assim tão agressivo, talvez percebesse o quanto gosto de você!"._

As encomendas finalmente chegaram.

_"Meu Zeus...a Saori vai nos matar quando ver essa conta!"_

Mandou tudo para a Casa de Libra usando seus poderes e entrou em sua Casa, pois tinha que se arrumar. Já eram seis da tarde.

**...Na Casa de Touro...**

- Era só o que faltava...vou ser DJ de novo...Mas o Shaka vai ser garçom! HAHAHAHAHAHA! – falava Aldebaran consigo mesmo, enquanto separava uma roupa para usar na festa.

**...Na Casa de Gêmeos...**

Kanon estava com a toalha na cintura, enquanto Saga jogava várias roupas em cima da cama.

- Não, essa também não está boa...

- Saga! Pelo amor de Zeus, depois você escolhe isso! Agora vem aqui antes que eu fique maluco!

Kanon agarrou o irmão e logo os dois estavam no chuveiro. (Kanon tomando outro banho!)

**...Na Casa de Câncer...**

_"Quero só ver como vai ser essa festa...Se aqueles tarados me agarrarem, não vou nem querer saber se estão bêbados ou não, vou descer a porrada!"_, pensava MdM deitado em sua cama, morrendo de preguiça de se arrumar. Quando chegasse o horário, ele se arrumaria correndo. Não queria ser pontual mesmo.

**...Na Casa de Leão...**

Alguns cds de punk rock estavam espalhados na cama. Mas o guardião daquela Casa não estava lá...

**...Na Casa de Virgem...**

- Aiolia, por que você não vai para sua Casa se arrumar? Eu preciso meditar pelo menos um pouquinho...

- E eu preciso te beijar pelo menos um pouquinho...Um pouquinho aqui... – disse Aiolia beijando a boca de Shaka. – Mais um pouquinho aqui... – dessa vez beijava o pescoço.

- Ah meu Zeus! Ta bom você venceu! Vem cá meu leãozinho gostoso...

Shaka agarrou Aiolia e o levou para seu quarto. Depois eles pensariam em como iriam à festa, ou até mesmo em meditar...

**...Na Casa de Libra...**

Tudo se encontrava na maior calma...todas as encomendas empilhadas num canto...Um silêncio profundo que só duraria até a hora da festa...

**...Na Casa de Escorpião...**

Os escorpiões de estimação de Milo faziam a festa, já que o guardião desta Casa, já imaginamos onde se encontra...

**...Na Casa de Sagitário...**

Um silêncio semelhante ao da Casa de Libra dominava a nona Casa do Santuário. Num canto a armadura do falecido cavaleiro Aiolos protegia sua Casa.

**...Na Casa de Capricórnio...**

Incrivelmente Shura estava lá, deitado em sua cama, olhando para o teto, ouvindo música e com uma cara não muito amigável.

"_Eu não acredito! Por quê o Afrodite tem que demorar tanto para se arrumar? Tudo bem que é isso que faz dele o mais belo do Santuário, mas ainda temos três horas, ele podia ter ficado comigo só mais um pouquinho..."_

Levantou-se da cama.

"_Quer saber? Acho melhor eu me arrumar também, pra matar o tempo!"_

Abriu a porta do armário e começou a jogar várias roupas na cama, até decidir qual ia usar. (namorar o Afrodite gera certos costumes...)

**...Na Casa de Aquário...**

Camus e Milo estavam na cama, abraçados. Milo beijava a orelha de Camus enquanto esse estava com uma cara um pouco séria.

- Sabe Milo, eu ainda não sei se concordo com essa festa não. Tudo bem que essas "férias" que estamos tendo da deusa estão sendo muito boas, mas acho que não vai dar tempo de colocar a Casa de Libra em ordem até amanhã.

Milo abraçou o francês mais forte.

- Camus, meu amor...pelo amor de Zeus, relaxe um pouco pelo menos uma vez na vida! Essa festa vai bombar...e como eu não vou ser garçom...vou poder ficar o tempo todo com você!

Dessa vez Camus sorriu. Não tinha como impedir a festa, então era melhor aproveitar com o seu Escorpião lindo!

- Ta bom Milo...se você vai ficar comigo, então vou aproveitar melhor...Só não podemos dizer o mesmo do Aiolia!

Os dois caíram na risada. Milo olhou no relógio.

- Camus...faltam três horas...que tal nós _brincarmos_ mais um pouquinho?

Sorriram.

- Milo...insaciável...tá certo, mas depois você vai para sua Casa se arrumar.

- Pode deixar!

Milo pulou para cima de Camus e o beijou antes que ele mudasse de idéia.

**...Na Casa de Peixes...**

"_Não sei porquê o Shurazinho se irritou...ele deveria ter ficado, eu nem vou demorar tanto assim para me arrumar..."_

O cavaleiro de Peixes estava sentado em um tapete de rosas que fizera, lixando as unhas. Ainda tinha que lavar os cabelos e decidir se ia mesmo usar a roupa que havia separado.

"_Faltam menos de três horas...é melhor eu me apressar!"_

_oOo_

Continua...


	2. Parte II: A FESTA

_Parte 2_: **"A Festa"**

**...10:00h da noite – Casa de Libra...**

Mu e MdM já haviam preparado as encomendas em seus devidos lugares. Aldebaran já estava preparando o som. O Taurino vestia uma camiseta regata cinza e uma bermuda larga azul. Tinha que ficar bem a vontade pois ser DJ o fazia suar muito.

Mu estava com os cabelos presos em uma longa trança e vestia uma calça branca de moletom e uma camiseta roxa, colada no corpo. Já MdM estava parecendo um motoqueiro, de calça de couro preta e camiseta preta também colada no corpo. Os cabelos azuis estavam despenteados propositalmente. Estava um legítimo _bad boy_.

Shaka e Aiolia chegaram um pouco depois das 10h. Aiolia foi até Aldebaran e entregou alguns Cd's.

- Toca esse aqui! É ótimo!

Logo umas levadas de guitarra soaram pela Casa de Libra. Um punk rock bem animado ecoava pela Casa. O Leão começou a balançar a cabeça, agitando os curtos e espetados cabelos castanhos. Estava com uma bermuda larga verde-musgo, a cueca aparecendo, algumas correntes e spikes e uma camiseta vermelha com algumas coisas escritas.

Shaka ficou observando Aiolia pular e gritar a musica feito um louco. O virginiano estava mais _normal_, usando uma calça azul-clara e uma túnica branca. Não estava muito diferente do que era. Então olhou para Mu e lembrou de que tinha sido escalado para ser garçom...

- Mu... eu vou ter que ser garçom mesmo?

Mu sorriu.

- Ah não Shaka! Eu e o Máscara resolvemos fazer um barzinho ali... – apontou.

- Que bom! – Shaka estava aliviado.

- Mas você vai ter que ser o barman...

Aiolia que ainda pulava feito um maluco no meio do salão, parou. Shaka já ia andando, resignado, até o balcão.

- MILO! Que bom que você chegou! – Aiolia abraçava o amigo, que o olhava confuso.

Camus vinha do outro lado, pensando: _"Aí tem coisa..."_

- Olha só... o Mu teve uma idéia genial! Ele e o MdM fizeram aquele barzinho ali e assim, não vamos precisar de um garçom!

- Sorte do Shaka. – respondeu Milo.

- Mas você sabe né Milo? Como eles fizeram um barzinho, vamos precisar de um barman! E aí nós pensamos... ZEUS! O MILO É ÓTIMO NISSO!

"_Eu sabia!"_, pensou Camus.

- Nem vem Aiolia! Eu ME RECUSO a ser empregado nessa festa!

- Mas você não vai ser empregado... apenas o barman da festa...

Quando se deu conta, Milo já estava atrás do balcão, para onde fora conduzido pelo leonino.

- Droga Aiolia! Eu não vou...

- Ahhhh... por favor Milo? – o leão deu um olhar suplicante. – Nós todos sabemos que você é o melhor nisso!

- Ta bom Aiolia, ta bom! Já estou aqui mesmo!

Shaka sorriu para o leonino. _"Ah leãozinho... você apronta cada coisa!"_

Camus se sentou perto do balcão. Estava irritado. _"Que saco! O Milo disse que ia ficar comigo! Tinha que ser o Aiolia pra livrar a pele do Shaka!"_

- Que foi meu amor? – perguntou Milo já preparando um drinque para si.

- Han... nada!

- Eu sei que eu disse que ia ficar com você Camus, mas... ah! Você sabe que eles sempre fazem isso comigo!

Camus pensou um pouco. Era verdade, eles sempre abusavam da boa vontade do seu Escorpião.

- Ta certo. Eu vou ficar aqui então. E quero um pouco de vinho.

_"Eu sabia! O Camus reclamou da festa, mas vai ser o primeiro a ficar bêbado!"_, pensou Milo sorrindo.

Mu se aproximou dos dois.

- E aí? Trouxeram os cds?

- Ah, claro! Pega aí Camus!

Camus tirou de dentro do bolso do sobretudo. O francês estava deslumbrante, com uma camisa branca de seda, calça e sobretudo pretos e um coturno. Poucos conheciam o lado gótico do aquariano. Milo adorava.

O escorpião por sua vez estava vestindo uma calça jeans e uma camisa preta meio aberta até a altura do peito. Tinha um óculos escuro na cabeça.

- Ae Aldebaran, coloca um cd meu pra tocar! – gritou Milo.

- Não! O meu ainda não acabou! – retrucou Aiolia.

- Já sei! QUEM ME TROUXER UMA CERVEJA, EU COLOCO A MUSICA QUE QUISER!

Antes que qualquer um notasse, Mu estava perto de Aldebaran, com um copo de cerveja na mão.

- ISSO É TRAPAÇA MU! – gritou Aiolia.

- ELE USOU O TELETRANSPORTE! EU NÃO ACREDITO! – gritou Milo, ainda virando a cerveja no copo.

Shaka se sentou ao lado de Camus, rindo.

- E aí Mu, o que vai querer?

- Ahn... ah! Eu esqueci meu cd em casa!

POFT!

- Já sei! Coloca algum dos que o MdM trouxe!

- E quais ele trouxe?

- Sei lá...olha aí!

Aldebaran começou a olhar os cds que os cavaleiros haviam entregado.

- POR ATHENA! QUEM TROUXE CD DO MOZART!

Todos instintivamente olharam para Shaka. Ele estava vermelho.

- Err... desculpem! É que eu não tinha nada mais animado lá em casa...

Aiolia se aproximou do loiro e o abraçou.

- Ah Shaka! Se era assim, você deveria ter trazido aquele cd que eu esqueci lá na Casa de Virgem!

- Desculpa leãozinho! Mas eu ainda não o encontrei...

- Aposto que você nem procurou!

_"Ahn... como ele sabe?"_

- Eu juro que te entrego logo ta Aiolia?

- Ta. – respondeu fazendo cara de Leão emburrado.

- Aiolia?

- O que?

- Não faz essa cara vai?

Aiolia olhou para o lado. Shaka não agüentou. Sabia que o leonino estava fazendo um draminha exagerado e sabia como acabar com aquilo. Puxou Aiolia e deu um beijo daqueles, deixando os lábios de Aiolia vermelhos.

Camus e Milo ficaram só olhando. _"Ele nunca me enganou com essa carinha de santo."_

- É ESSE AQUI! – exclamou Mu vendo um cd de black metal.

- Credo, que capa estranha. Mas na verdade, combina mesmo com o Mascara.

Aldebaran colocou o cd pra tocar e logo batidas fortes e levadas de guitarra invadiram a Casa de Libra, assim como vozes guturais que cantavam coisas ininteligíveis.

- Credo, que musica estranha. – disse Shaka.

- Vai um refri aí Shaka? – perguntou Milo quase rindo.

- Milo, não enche. – disse Aiolia irritado.

Máscara da Morte estava no canto oposto do balcão, fumando e curtindo seu cd, que tocava em alto e bom som. Observava aquelas brincadeiras entre os cavaleiros, entediado.

Então um cavaleiro entrou na Casa de Libra, emburrado. Sentou-se no balcão.

- Oi Milo. Eu quero vinho.

- Porra! Eu tenho cara de barman?

- Uhn... err...Milo, você está aí, por isso ele está pedindo. – disse Camus.

Milo bufou. Mas Camus tinha razão, agora que ele já estava ali mesmo, não dava para evitar. Encheu um copo e entregou para Shura.

- Obrigado. – respondeu capricórnio ainda com um ar zangado.

- O que houve, Shura? – perguntou Mu, notando a irritação do amigo.

- É verdade Shura, aconteceu algo? Onde está o Afrodite? – perguntou Shaka.

Shura virou o copo com tudo, quase esvaziando-o numa golada só.

- Eu não acredito! O Afrodite está HÁ MAIS DE CINCO HORAS se arrumando! Ele nem dá atenção para mim, eu entendo que é isso que o faz ficar lindo, mas poxa, CINCO HORAS? Eu fui trocado por COSMÉTICOS?

- Calma Shura. – disse Aiolia dando tapinhas amigos no ombro dele.

Shura não pareceu muito convencido. Estava magoado com Afrodite. Mas algo fez ele desviar seus pensamentos.

- Shaka... isso aí é...refrigerante?

Shaka fez uma cara feia. (se é que isso é possível)

- É, algo contra?

- Não, claro que não...

Todos se seguravam para não rir. Nesse momento, um perfume invadiu a Casa. Todos imediatamente olharam.

- Afrodite!

Shura mal conseguia se mover. Até esqueceu que estava magoado com seu amante. Sem dúvidas, o cavaleiro de Peixes era o mais belo do Santuário e estava deslumbrante, vestindo uma longa túnica azul clara, da cor de seus cabelos e sandálias trançadas até as canelas, douradas. Tipicamente grego. Os olhos estavam contornados por lápis preto, realçando seu olhar azul-claro. Tinha uma rosa nos lábios, que dava um ar extremamente sensual ao cavaleiro. Sorriu para todos e Shura pensou que fosse morrer com aquele sorriso.

- Oi Shurazinho!

Na mesma hora, Capricórnio sorriu. Se levantou do balcão e tomou Afrodite nos braços.

- Meu amor! Como você está lindinho!

MdM olhou para o alto. _"Quanta boiolice!"_

Afrodite sorriu com o elogio de seu amado e o olhou de cima a baixo. Shura estava com uma camisa branca e um colete jeans por cima, assim como sua calça, que também era jeans, só que desbotado. Os cabelos escuros estavam mais arrepiados do que nunca.

Parecia que só existiam aqueles dois ali. Olhavam-se como se fosse a primeira vez.

Foi então que Afrodite se deu conta da musica que tocava.

- Zeus! Isso aqui por um acaso é festa de Halloween? – foi até Aldebaran. – Pega aqui, esses cds são bons!

Eram cds de musica pop americana.

- Nem ousem tirar meu cd antes que ele acabe! –disse MdM com um olhar mortal para Afrodite e Aldebaran.

Peixes e Touro engoliram seco. Era melhor deixar, já estava acabando mesmo.

- Hey! E o Saga e o Kanon... será que esqueceram da festa? – perguntou Mu olhando para a entrada da Casa.

Milo riu.

- Eles devem ter esquecido de tudo, menos de...

- Fica quieto Milo, ninguém precisa entrar em detalhes sobre o que aqueles tarados estão aprontando.

- Então você concorda comigo Shaka, que eles estão...

- OI GENTE!

Olharam para a porta da Casa de Libra. Lá estavam os gêmeos.

- Não estão mais! – disse Afrodite rindo.

Saga estava vestindo uma calça cinza-escuro e uma camiseta pólo azul-petroleo. Os cabelos estavam penteados como sempre. Já Kanon...

- Quem é o de mecha vermelha?

- Claro que é o Kanon, vocês sabem que eu não inventaria uma moda dessas. – respondeu Saga.

Afrodite se aproximou de Kanon, pegando na mecha de cabelo vermelha.

- Nossa Kanon! Ficou PERFEITO! Que tintura você usou?

Shura bufou. _"Pronto... vou ser deixado no esquecimento de novo."_

- Ah, eu nem reparei nisso! – Kanon coçou a cabeça tentando se lembrar. – Mas acho que o tom dela é vermelho cereja!

- Lindo lindo! Combinou com seu cabelo!

Os outros olhavam sem acreditar naquilo. Kanon e Afrodite quase trocando dicas de beleza!

Saga foi até Aldebaran.

- Esses cds são do Kanon. Ele disse que são bons! – entregou ao taurino.

Aldebaran olhou um por um.

- Opa! É disso que estamos precisando! GALERA! A FESTA VAI COMEÇAR!

Logo batidas eletrônicas soavam pela sétima Casa. Afrodite correu e puxou Shura para dançar!

- Vamos! Hey Shurazinho não me olha com essa cara, vamos dançar!

Kanon pulou no pescoço do irmão.

- Haha! Eu não disse? A festa só começa quando nós chegamos! Vamos dançar!

Mu também se animou com aquela música. Se animou tanto, mas tanto... que puxou quem estava mais próximo dele para dançar!

Tudo o que Shaka viu foi um ariano descontrolado arrastando um leão confuso para o meio do salão. _"Droga! Ele roubou o meu leãozinho! E eu? Vou dançar com quem?" _

- Shaka... eps! O que você está... arg!

E tudo o que Milo viu foi um virginiano maluco (e nem podiam culpar o álcool!) arrastando um aquariano assustado e que protestava para o meio do salão. _"Shaka seu tarado! Roubou o **meu** Camus! Eu também quero dançar! Não quero ser BARMAN!"_

- E eu? Vou dançar com quem? – perguntou Milo vendo que Câncer estava sozinho.

- Pode esquecer Milo! Mas nem fudendo eu vou dançar com você! – respondeu MdM ao olhar do escorpião.

Nesse momento, três cavaleiros entraram na Casa de Libra.

- Ah! Shiryu, serve você mesmo! – exclamou Milo pulando o balcão e puxando o cavaleiro de bronze para o meio da pista.

Shiryu se deixou levar, ainda confuso. Shun e Hyoga já estavam lá, dançando. Ninguém nem teve tempo de se perguntar quem convidara aqueles três. Nem mesmo pensaram que o Santuário poderia ser facilmente invadido, que nenhum cavaleiro de ouro ia notar.

- Ô Mu... não é por nada não, mas você devia ter bons modos! Pedir antes de puxar alguém para dançar é um bom começo!

- Ah...me desculpa! Mas olha, o Shaka já puxou o Camus, então depois a gente troca!

- E o Milo?

- O Milo é o barman, esqueceu?

Os dois caíram na risada.

- Shaka... você bebeu?

- Ahn... bebi refrigerante, por quê?

Camus conteve o riso.

- Como você me puxa assim, ficou louco? Pra isso você tem o Aiolia!

- Mas o Mu roubou ele de mim!

- E você me roubou do Milo!

- E o Shiryu roubou o Milo de você!

- Arght!

Aldebaran se divertia vendo aqueles cavaleiros fazendo a maior bagunça no meio da Casa de Dohko.

- AÍ GALERA! A MÚSICA ESTÁ ACABANDO! AIOLIA, ESCAPE LOGO DO MU ANTES QUE O SHAKA FIQUE COM O CAMUS DE VEZ!

- O que! – exclamou Milo quase atirando Shiryu para longe.

Kanon estava adorando saber que seus cds animaram tanto a festa! Estava até com vontade de sentar e ficar observando e rindo dos outros! Mas estava bom demais dançar com seu irmão para ele abrir mão. Torcia para que Aldebaran colocasse uma música mais lenta, só para ficar com Saga bem perto dele.

Quando a música acabou, Mu avistou Shiryu e o puxou.

- Vem Shiryu, dança comigo! O Aiolia não está muito afim! – riu.

- Ta, claro Mu! – Shiryu estava se sentindo uma bolinha de ping-pong.

Milo ficou aliviado. Correu até Shaka e Camus.

- Com licença Shaka. Mas você já se aproveitou do meu Camus tempo demais...

- Eu o que?

- Vem Camus...vamos dançar! – e puxou o aquariano pela mão.

Shaka ficou aliviado. Aiolia já vinha em sua direção.

- Enfim, juntos!

- É... vem, vamos dançar! – Aiolia puxou Shaka pela cintura.

Todos se divertiam no embalo daquele tecno-dance!

oOo

**...No avião fretado pela Hilda...**

- Será que falta muito para chegarmos? – Hagen olhava pela janela do avião, inquieto.

- Relaxa Hagen! – diz Shido, sentado do outro lado, folgadão.

Siegfried estava deitado no colo do guerreiro de Mizar, totalmente despreocupado. Queria estar descansado para curtir a festa.

Alberich e Bado estavam distantes dos outros amigos, dando altos amassos.

Mime tocava sua harpa, deixando alguns irritados com aquela musiquinha chata e Thor totalmente encantado olhando para o guerreiro de Benetnasch.

- Mime! Pára de tocar essa coisa chata! – gritou Fenrir.

- Se liga Fenrir! Cuida do Hagen e deixa o Mime em paz. –retrucou Thor.

- Calem a boca! O Sieg quer dormir! – gritou Shido.

- Foda-se o Sieg! – gritou Alberich, sendo logo em seguida calado por um beijo do guerreiro de Alcor.

- Ebaaaaaaaaa! Estamos chegando! – exclamou Hagen vendo o avião preparando para pousar.

Todos foram se ajeitando, animados. Logo iam ver aqueles deuses do Santuário!

oOo

**...No porta malas do avião...**

"_Arght! To quase sufocado aqui... opa... parece que estamos pousando..."._

Seiya bisbilhotando a vida dos guerreiros deuses descobrira sobre a festa no Santuário e conseguira se infiltrar no avião.

- Só quero ver como vou sair daqui!

Ouviu um barulho.

- Opa! É agora!

Não demorou muito para o porta malas ser aberto. Só faltava ele conseguir sair dali sem ser visto.

oOo

**...Na Casa de Libra...**

Saga e Kanon já haviam dançado muito e bebido bastante também. Agora estavam distante dos outros, Saga encostado no pilar e Kanon com o corpo colado ao dele, deslizando a mão por aquele corpo perfeito, enquanto recebia beijos calorosos do irmão.

Os outros nem haviam dado falta dos dois, já que também estavam entretidos com seus namorados, dançando ou bebendo – mesmo que fosse refrigerante! – e a última coisa que queriam saber era dos gêmeos.

- Uhm... Kanon...desce essa mão só mais um pouquinho!

Kanon sorriu, deliciado ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Já ia descer a mão para tocar mais intimamente o gêmeo quando sentiu aqueles cosmos. Parou no mesmo instante.

- Pelo amor de Zeus Kanon, o que houve? – perguntou Saga, ainda vermelho e ofegante.

Não tiveram muito tempo para pensar ou explicar... logo os cinco generais marinas os rodeavam, encarando Kanon. Bian colocou o braço em torno do pescoço do grego.

- Kanon, Kanon... quer dizer que vocês estão fazendo uma festa e você nem se lembrou dos seus amigos? Que ingrato. – apertou mais o braço contra o pescoço de Kanon, quase sufocando-o.

- Seus... o que estão fazendo aqui? – empurrou Bian para longe.

- Viemos para a festa. – respondeu Sorento com um sorriso sarcástico. – Foi muita ingratidão da sua parte não ir até o Reino dos Mares nos convidar!

- Mas...ah! Seus idiotas! – Kanon já ia partir pra cima deles.

Isaak puxou Sorento para dançar, afinal estava afim de curtir a festa e não de brigar com Kanon... além do que tinha alguém no meio do salão que ele queria muito se aproximar...

- Oi Hyoga!

Hyoga estava a dançar enquanto Shun já tinha ido buscar algo para beber.

- Oi Isaak, Sorento. – acenou com a cabeça para o casal.

Sorento já imaginava que Isaak devia estar com outras intenções pro lado do russo. Mas ele não ligava muito, porque com tantos homens lindos ali, sobrando é que ele não ia ficar.

Krishna já estava alugando Milo, pedindo uma bebida. Apenas Io e Bian ainda estavam enfrentando os gêmeos. Mas Saga tentava apaziguar a situação.

- Olhem só... já que vocês vieram, aproveitem a festa. O Kanon é cabeça de vento mesmo e a mente dele não tem espaço para coisas úteis...

Kanon olhava para o irmão sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Os marinas ainda estavam sérios.

- Aposto que ele não fez por mal. Agora vão, bebam, dancem, aproveitem a festa!

Io pareceu convencido e foi puxando Bian.

- E eu e o Kanon temos mais o que fazer... – olha para o gêmeo. – Onde paramos?

- O que?

- Não tem problema... – puxa Kanon para um beijo. – Nós começamos de novo...

Bian e Io ainda observaram a cena, pensando: _"Esse daí é igual mesmo ao Kanon. Que pervertido, agarrando o irmão!"._

Mas se queriam arrumar briga, certamente com aqueles gêmeos tarados não iam ter resultado. Os dois já agiam como se não houvesse mais ninguém ali.

- Vamos curtir a festa então, Bian. Olha só o Sorento, parece que já se situou...

- Han... Quer apostar que ele vai catar algum cavaleiro de ouro?

- Uma semana trabalhando no seu pilar e no de quem perder, que tal?

- Fechado!

oOo

- Milo... Quem são esses caras?

- Eu é que vou saber, Camus? Devem ser amigos do Mascara...

- Sei não... aquele que te pediu refrigerante deve ser amigo do Shaka. Você não viu o estilo dele? Usando túnica branca...

- Estranho... eu achava que a festa era só para nós. E ainda tenho que ficar aqui! – o escorpião fez uma expressão mal-humorada. – Era melhor ter contratado alguém então...

- E quem ia pagar, mon ange? Você?

- Claro que não amor! Essas coisas colocamos na conta da Fundação Kido.

- A Saori vai nos matar, você sabe. Todos nós sabemos. Por isso não estou cem por cento de acordo com essa festa...

- Camus de Aquário! Você ta parecendo o Shaka... pode ir parando... credo! – Milo olhou para o alto.

- Hunf... me dá mais uma taça de vinho.

_"Esse geladinho... vai me dar trabalho ainda..." _

oOo

- Afrodite... quer parar de olhar pros lados toda hora?

- Ai Shurinha! Mas como você ta implicando comigo hoje...

- Você nem sabe quem são esses caras, mas não tira os olhos deles...

- Eu...?

Um ruivo se aproximou do casal. Olhou sorridente para Shura.

- Oi, quer dançar? – perguntou Sorento ao capricorniano, ignorando totalmente Afrodite.

- Er... ah, eu... – começou Shura, que logo foi puxado pelo marina.

_"Quem sabe assim o Dite aprende a não me trocar."_

_"Biba maldita! Quem esse ruivo pensa que é pra dar em cima do meu Shurinha? Hunft."_

Afrodite puxou MdM para dançar. O canceriano nem teve chance de protestar.

Aldebaran observava tudo de sua mesa de DJ. A festa estava pegando fogo. Ele também se perguntava quem eram aqueles caras. Será que os cavaleiros de bronze que os haviam trazido? Mas quem convidara os cavaleiros de bronze?

- Oi DJ... está sozinho?

Aldebaran tomou um susto. O marina de Krysaor estava ao seu lado.

- Ah... desculpe amigo, mas eu não jogo no time de vocês não! – retrucou Aldebaran rindo.

Krishna saiu envergonhado. _"Como sempre vou sobrar aqui!"._ Foi então que avistou alguém que certamente teria muito em comum com ele. Se aproximou.

oOo

- Milo... serve um refri aí pro Shaka... mas mistura vodka.

- Aiolia... ta querendo embebedar seu namorado?

Camus balançou a cabeça vendo o dialogo de Milo e Aiolia.

- Não, claro que não. Mas quem sabe assim ele se acostuma.

- Certo. Cuba-libre para o santinho saindo...

Milo entregou o copo ao leonino.

- Obrigado, escorpião.

- Não tem de quê.

oOo

- Oi. Você vem sempre aqui?

- Na verdade não... passo muito tempo na minha Casa meditando, só venho aqui quando necessário... – respondeu Shaka inocentemente.

Aiolia enlaçou-o pela cintura.

- Aqui está sua bebida, meu amor.

_"Droga. Ele também está acompanhado.", _pensou Krishna recebendo um olhar feroz de Aiolia. Saiu de perto sem ser notado.

- Cara estranho. Quem é ele?

- Sei lá. Você sabe quem são esses homens que chegaram a pouco?

- Não faço idéia, Shaka.

- E quem chamou os cavaleiros de bronze?

- Deve ter sido o Mu.

- Vai ver que são amigos deles.

- Sim, deve ser...

oOo

- Pronto Hyoga... ah! Oi Issak.

- Oi Shun. – respondeu de má vontade.

- Patinho! Eu quero dançar mais, vem! – exclamou Shun puxando o loiro pela mão. Já estava levemente alcoolizado.

_"Hunf... Garoto idiota.", _avistou Camus sentado perto do balcão. _"Hum... o mestre Camus está uma perfeição."_

Issak sorriu e se aproximou de seu mestre. Um certo escorpião ciumento já estava de olho no que o garoto pretendia.

- Oi mestre Camus!

- Issak?

- Sim, mestre. Como o senhor está bonito vestido assim.

_"Moleque atrevido, ta afim de morrer?"_

- O que está fazendo aqui, Issak? Quem te convidou?

- Ah... o Kanon.

_"Tinha que ser o Kanon!", _pensou Camus.

Mais uma musica começava.

- Quer dançar, mestre?

Milo se inclinou no balcão e encarou Issak.

- Olha aqui fedelho, seu mestre está acompanhado e não vai sair daqui para dançar com você, entendeu?

Issak ignorou-o e olhou para Camus.

- E então, mestre?

- Não Issak, obrigado.

O marina lançou um olhar raivoso para Milo, que sorria, e saiu andando.

- Esses seus discípulos são um pior do que o outro.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca, Milo. – disse Hyoga se aproximando com Shun do balcão. – Eu quero dois copos de qualquer coisa que não seja muito forte.

- O quê, Hyoga! As bebidas fortes são as melhores! É o que meu irmão Ikki diz... – disse Shun, já com um sorriso anormal e corado além do normal.

- O Ikki é um bêbado.

- Não fala assim dele, patinho!

Milo estendeu as bebidas para os dois.

- Pronto pato. Taí sua bebida fraquinha.

- Vai pro inferno, Milo.

Camus saiu de perto dos três. Não agüentava aquelas discussões. Resolveu falar com Mu.

- E aí Mu, está gostando da sua festa?

- Minha não, Camus. De todos nós! – respondeu sorrindo.

- Você quem chamou os cavaleiros de bronze?

- Eu não... pode ter sido o Aldebaran...

- É mesmo... Pois esses outros aí parece que são amigos do Kanon.

- Ah... tinha que ser do Kanon!

oOo

**... Na entrada da Casa de Libra...**

- A festa parece que já começou. – comentou Siegfried.

- Eu falei que aquele jatinho não prestava. –disse Fenrir.

- Vamos entrar logo! – disse Alberich.

- Certo! – exclamaram todos.

oOo

**...Em um pilar ali perto...**

- Ufa... estou quase chegando... Posso sentir o cosmo de Shiryu e os outros... Espero que não me mandem de volta para Asgard...

oOo

**...Na Casa de Libra...**

- Por Athena... mais amigos do Kanon?

- É Mu... ele deve ter avisado a Grécia inteira. Não sei como os cavaleiros de prata ainda não apareceram.

- É melhor que não apareçam, pois se o Misty chegar aqui, o Afrodite vai ter um chilique. Você não viu um ruivo dando em cima do Shura! Sobrou pro Mascara, que foi agarrado pelo Dite.

Mu notou que Camus não prestara atenção em nada.

- Camus... melhor você ir lá cuidar do seu escorpião.

Camus nem ouviu. Já se aproximava discretamente do balcão para ver o que realmente estava acontecendo.

oOo

- Shun!

- Mime!

- Cadê o seu irmão?

- Ah, o Ikki sempre some por aí...

- Puxa, que pena...

- Que pena por que? – pergunta Thor para Mime, irritado.

- Ah Thor... porque ele é um cara legal, poderíamos ser todos amigos.

- Sei...

- Hey, Hyoga!

- Oi, Hagen. Como está a Flér?

Shun lança um olhar de canto para Hyoga. _"Não me diga que ele ainda lembra daquela loira aguada!"_

- Fenrir!

- Shiryu!

- Não esperava encontra-los aqui, guerreiros deuses.

- Nem nós a vocês. – disse Thor.

- Ah, a Flér está bem. – responde Hagen, sorrindo. _"Como o cisne ta bonitão!"_

- Dane-se a Flér. – diz Fenrir. – Vem Hagen, vamos beber algo.

- Certo, vamos. Prazer revê-lo, Hyoga.

_"E agora esse loiro também vai dar em cima do meu loiro?"_

oOo

Como Alberich havia deixado Bado, sem que o guerreiro de Alcor pudesse ao menos ver para onde ele fora, este resolveu andar pela casa de libra, para conhecer aqueles homens divinos. Só que estava difícil achar alguém que não estivesse acompanhado.

Foi quando Bado se deparou com aquela cena que o deixou até com água na boca. Também queria tentar aquilo.

- Ahh Kanon seu tarado... desse jeito vou procurar um quarto aqui na Casa de Libra e te arrastar pelos cabelos para lá... Aí você vai aprender a não me provocar desse jeito...

- Ah é? – Kanon mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do irmão. – Então me arrasta, mas pode crer que você não vai dar conta.

Saga riu e gemeu em seguida, sentindo a mão de Kanon por dentro de sua calça.

- Hey cara. Ta olhando o que? – perguntou Kanon, ao ver Bado ali.

Bado encarou os dois, olhando de um para o outro.

- Vocês são... _gêmeos_...

- Somos. É por isso que eu acho meu irmão um tesão, ele é igual a mim. – disse Kanon, rindo. – Agora vasa daqui que o negócio é entre irmãos, entendeu?

- Não por isso! – Bado saiu.

- Cara estranho. Quem será ele? – perguntou Saga.

- Sei lá. Deve ser algum amigo do Milo.

- Certamente... – puxou a mecha de cabelo vermelha de Kanon. – Acho que vou mesmo te arrastar pro quarto.

- Ah... não vai não...

oOo

Shiryu foi puxado para fora da casa de libra.

- Ai... Seiya?

- Já está todo mundo bêbado?

- Quase todos, o Shun pelo menos já está... Mas por quê está se escondendo Seiya?

- Eu fugi de Asgard. Vim escondido no porta malas.

- Vamos... acho que ninguém vai notar. A Casa do Mestre Ancião já está lotada mesmo.

- Ok... me deseje sorte, Shiryu.

- Claro Seiya.

oOo

- Hey sr. Barman... Não ta afim de sair desse balcão e dançar?

- Sim, mas não com você.

- Que direto. Posso saber por quê não? – Alberich se inclinou no balcão, olhando provocadoramente para Milo.

- Porque se eu fosse sair daqui para dançar com alguém, seria com aquele ali, olha. – apontou para Camus, que já sentara no balcão, um pouco distante deles. – Com certeza seria com ele...

_"Droga de cavaleiro de aquário maldito."_

- Bom... pois eu aposto que tem outros aqui que vão querer dançar comigo.

- Tenta a sorte oras... Só saiba que eu não sou um deles.

Milo saiu de perto de Alberich, indo até Camus.

- É impressão minha ou o meu sorvetinho tá com ciúmes?

- Impressão sua, Milo.

Milo puxou Camus pela gola do sobretudo e beijou-o. Mesmo que tentasse negar, Camus estava explodindo de felicidade por dentro.

oOo

Mascara da Morte foi até Aldebaran e pediu que ele parasse o som. Quando todos já iam xingar, Deba anunciou:

- Nosso amigo Mascara da Morte de Câncer está propondo um jogo de truco. Quem quiser participar, é só ir até aquela mesa ali. – disse apontando uma mesa já pronta que MdM organizara.

Alguns pareceram animados com a idéia. Outros queriam que a musica recomeçasse, o que logo aconteceu.

- Ei Sieg... vamos jogar! – diz Thor para Siegfried, já que os dois haviam sido abandonados por seus amantes.

- Certo, vamos. Mas aquele cara me dá calafrios...

- Dane-se ele... aquilo deve ser fachada.

Os dois guerreiros deuses se aproximaram da mesa, onde já estavam Mascara, Issak e Io.

- Bem... quer dizer que vocês são generais marinas? – perguntou Mascara, embaralhando as cartas.

Issak e Io assentiram.

- E vocês aí? – perguntou olhando para Siegfried e Thor.

- Guerreiros deuses. – respondeu Siegfried.

- Vamos fazer times então. Porra... esses maricas não querem jogar... SHURA!

- QUE FOI? – gritou Shura do outro lado.

- VEM JOGAR TRUCO, CACETE!

- Táááá!

- Agora sim. – disse Mascara. – Cavaleiros de ouro contra marinas e guerreiros deuses.

- Vai ser valendo dinheiro? – pergunta Shura, se aproximando.

- Sim. O nosso dinheiro vai ser verbal, pois vai estar tudo na conta da Fundação Kido.

- E o nosso fica por conta das Empresas Solo.

- E o nosso, por conta da princesa Hilda.

- Certo. Se alguém trapacear, vai parar no _seikishiki_.

oOo

- Olha só Shido... eles são gêmeos como a gente. Você pode ficar com um e eu com o outro.

Kanon e Saga pararam de se beijar e olharam para aqueles dois.

- Mas Bado... você sabe que eu to com o Sieg... Não é porque o Alberich te chifra que eu tenho que fazer o mesmo com minha estrela alfa...

Kanon e Saga se entreolharam. _"Minha estrela alfa?" _

- Pára de ser idiota Shido. Vai escolhe qual dos dois você quer.

Shido olhou de um para o outro, pensando.

- O de mecha vermelha eu acho... não... sim... é!

Saga se pôs na frente de Kanon.

- Hey... vocês dois querem ir pra outra dimensão é? Desistam, nenhum de vocês vai ficar com nenhum de nós dois...

Quando Saga terminou de falar, viu que Kanon estava perto de Shido olhando para ele.

- Na verdade até que você é bonitinho... – sentiu seu cabelo ser puxado. – Ai Saga! Eu estava brincando...

- Sei, seu pervertido. Não posso bobear um minuto com você, Kanon.

Bado já ia empurrando Saga para o pilar.

- Vamos, parece que seu irmão já concordou...

Kanon passou o braço pelo pescoço de Bado, quase enforcando-o.

- Tira as patas de cima do Saga, seu verme.

Shido ia ajudar Bado, mas Saga segurou-o.

- Devemos dar uma boa lição neles...

- Sim. Com certeza, Kanon.

oOo

Ninguém notara a presença de Seiya ainda.

- Buu!

- Ahhhhh! Mu!

- O que está fazendo aqui, Seiya?

- Er...e-e-eu... vim para a festa Mu.

- Seiya?

- A-Aiolia... Sh-haka...

- O que você está fazendo aqui, pirralho?

- Nós o levamos para Asgard e era para você ficar lá até que o buscássemos.

- É que e-eu...

- Para se redimir... você vai ter que participar de uma brincadeirinha...

- O que?

Mu e Shaka olharam perplexos para Aiolia.

- Nós vamos vendar o Afrodite. E onde ele encostar a rosa em você, vai ter que tirar a peça de roupa que cubrir aquela parte. Se já estiver descoberta, o Afrodite vai beijar.

- O-o que?

- Aiolia, o Shura não vai permitir isso.

- Vai sim!

Os três riram, enquanto Seiya olhava assustado.

- Agora é só chamar o Afrodite e ver se ele topa...

- E alguém tem duvidas?

oOo

- Puta que pariu Shura... estamos perdendo...

- Calma Mascara... vamos ganhar de virada... ou eu viro essa mesa na cabeça desses merdas...

Os marinas Issak e Io tinham um sorriso triunfal no rosto.

- Thor... a Hilda vai nos matar! Vamos leva-la a falência...

- Calma Sieg... vamos virar o jogo.

- Sei não...

oOo

- Não sei não Aiolia... o Shurinha já está muito bravo comigo.

- Ah Afrodite, ele vai concordar que o Seiya merece...

- Mas por quê eu?

- Por favor Dite, eu nunca te pedi nada...

Afrodite pensou um pouco.

- Certo, certo.

oOo

**...Nos domínios de Poseidon...**

- Ah Julian... não posso acreditar no que seu general marina Kasa acaba de dizer!

- Bem, eu realmente achei estranho a ausência dos marinas. Certamente Kasa teria acompanhado-os, mas ele costuma causar muito transtorno com a aparência dele, ou melhor, tomando a aparência alheia.

- Eu preciso ir ao Santuário! Imagino o que aquilo pode virar ... Uma festa... Ah papai... Zeus!

- Não se preocupe, srta. Kido, vou leva-la até lá.

- Obrigada Julian.

oOo

**...Na Casa de Libra...**

As luzes ficaram mais fracas e todos acharam que ia tocar uma musica romântica, para os casais. Mas então uma musica dançante e sensual ecoou pelas paredes da Casa de Libra e a luz focalizou Seiya e Afrodite – vendado e com uma rosa branca na mão.

- Que merda é aquela? – perguntou Mascara da Morte, voltando logo a olhar para suas cartas.

- Dite! Não acredito! O que ele vai aprontar, vendado?

- Anda Shura, é sua vez de jogar.

Todos presentes estavam perplexos – menos Mu, Aiolia e Shaka.

Aldebaran fora avisado do que ia acontecer. Abaixou o som e disse:

- Bem galera, nosso amigo Seiya cometeu um delito! Sim! Ele contrariou uma ordem dos cavaleiros de ouro e entrou de bicão na festa... Ops, dois delitos! Por isso ele vai ser castigado com essa brincadeirinha. Hahaha! O cavaleiro de Peixes, Afrodite, está vendado. Ele vai lançar suas rosas no Pegasu e onde elas acertarem, ele vai ter que tirar a peça de roupa que cobre esta parte. Se já estiver descoberta, receberá um beijo de Afrodite no local. Hahahaha!

- O QUÊ? – exclamou Shura.

- Que boiolice vai ser isso... merda... Continuem o jogo!

- Eu não acredito no que ouvi. Quem será que teve essa idéia?

- Não sei Camus. Deve ter sido o próprio Afrodite.

- Sim Milo, tem razão. Vamos ver no que isso vai dar... Mas e os gêmeos... eles sumiram, você notou?

- Sim, mas posso sentir os cosmos deles. Estão bem elevados por sinal...

- Isso não é um bom sinal. Acho que vou procurá-los.

oOo

Seiya estava amarrado em um pilar, pelos pulsos.

- Espera aí! Mas essas rosas não são venenosas ou coisa do tipo?

- Claro que não, tolinho. Essas são especialmente para o jogo. – disse Afrodite, já posicionado para lançar a rosa.

Muitos já tinham se sentado ao redor para ver a brincadeira. Shiryu e Hyoga estavam sentados no chão. Shun estava deitado no colo de Hyoga, quase dormindo. Para variar, bebera demais.

Mesmo os jogadores de truco estavam de olho, entre seus berros e olhares raivosos ou triunfantes.

Só dois pares de gêmeos e um aquariano estavam perdendo o "show".

- Bem! Vamos lá Afrodite! Lance a rosa!

Seiya fechou os olhos. A rosa acertou em cheio seu peito. Vários gritos e assobios ecoaram, seguidos de risos.

- TRUCOOOO!

Batidas na mesa, palavrões e coisas do tipo eram ouvidos a toda hora.

- Ainda estamos perdendo, Mamo.

- É... merda. Mas esses desgraçados vão ver... Se perdermos, mando eles todos pros quintos dos infernos!

oOo

- Saga! Kanon! O que estão fazendo?

- Pensando... Camus... pensando.

- Desde quando vocês dois ficam juntos para pensar? E aqueles dois ali? – apontou para os guerreiros deuses amarrados.

- Estamos pensando em como nos vingarmos dos dois... – disse Kanon.

- Vingar? Por que? O que eles fizeram?

- Deram em cima da gente... – respondeu Saga, sério.

- Façam o que quiser. Mas não vão quebrar a Casa de Libra com seus cosmos. – disse Camus, dando as costas a eles e saindo andando.

oOo

Seiya estava apenas de cueca. Uma cueca ridícula por sinal, de dragãozinho. Muitos explodiram em risos quando viram a peça de roupa.

A rosa dessa vez acertou o peito de Seiya.

Afrodite deu um sorriso quando disseram onde o garoto fora acertado.

- Tenho que... beijar, certo? – pergunta o pisciano, olhando para Aiolia.

O leonino assente com a cabeça.

- O quê? Ele vai beijar aquele moleque? Não... não acredito! – exclama Shura com o cosmo elevado.

- Acho que é por isso que estamos perdendo! Presta atenção nessa droga de jogo Shura! - reclama MdM.

oOo

Camus estava voltando para o balcão quando foi puxado pelo braço. Já ia reclamar, quando foi encostado em um pilar.

_"Eu não vou sobrar nessa festa.", _pensou Krishna, que já estava totalmente bêbado.

oOo

- A peça final! – anuncia Aldebaran rindo. – Espere Afrodite, isso é proibido para menores...

- Mas já passa da meia-noite. – diz Afrodite, arrancando a peça final: a cueca de Seiya, que ficou roxo de vergonha.

Seiya queria cobrir o membro exposto, mas suas mãos estavam presas. Todos riam da situação...

- Fim de jogo. – diz Io, sorrindo.

Siegfried e Thor se entreolham, preocupados.

- Como vamos explicar isso a Hilda?

- Perdemos, merda! – diz MdM se levantando e soltando uma chuva de palavrões.

- Que inferno! – Shura olha para o outro lado e vê Afrodite todo sorridente, com a cueca de dragãozinho em mãos. Bate com tudo na mesa de truco, partindo-a em duas.

- Vamos vencer na porrada. – diz Mascara.

- Agora mesmo!

Então vêem Milo pulando por cima do balcão e se movendo numa rapidez incrível. Em questão de segundos o escorpião dava socos na cara de Krishna.

- Krishna! – exclamaram os marinas.

- Ora seu... – diz Io, indo atacar Milo. Mas é impedido por MdM, que o segura pelo colarinho.

Saga e Kanon aparecem e jogam os dois guerreiros deuses no chão, que estão amarrados.

- Não conseguimos pensar numa boa vingança... droga.

- Shido!

- Bado!

Alberich e Siegfried correm para perto deles. Olharam para Saga e Kanon.

- Vocês vão pagar por isso...

Logo a confusão estava formada. De um lado, Milo, Kanon, Saga, MdM, Shura e Aiolia (que também adora uma confusão e só entrou nessa para agitar). Do outro, Io, Bian, Siegfried, Alberich e Issak (que estava afim de socar Milo por vários motivos).

Os cosmos foram se elevando. Pareciam que todos iam lançar seus golpes ao mesmo tempo. Para impedir mortes – dos marinas e dos guerreiros deuses, que não eram páreos para os cavaleiros de ouro - Shaka, Mu, Afrodite e Camus miraram seus cosmos contra a bola de energia que os dois grupos formavam.

oOo

**... Na escadaria de Áries...**

- Ah meu Zeus... Está sentindo esses cosmos? – então Saori se lembra que Julian, como um mero mortal, não pode sentir nada.

- O que?

- Ah... nada Julian...

_"Ah... eu VOU MATAR esses cavaleiros!"_

oOo

- Shaka, nossos cosmos talvez não sejam o suficiente para detê-los. – disse Camus.

Aldebaran, Hyoga e Shiryu se aproximam.

- Vamos ajudar. – diz Hyoga.

- Quando eu disser 'já'. – diz Shaka.

- Ok.

Shaka se concentrou para não errar o momento de desviar os golpes. _"3...2...1"_

- Já! – gritou.

O cosmo dos sete cavaleiros se chocou com o daqueles que se enfrentavam, desviando o golpe. Mas a destruição na Casa foi inevitável.

oOo

- O que é isso... – sussurrou Saori, obrservando a cena.

Parte da Casa de Libra estava destruída e, além disso, haviam copos e garrafas para todo lado. A segunda coisa que ela viu, a fez corar por inteiro.

- SEIYA?

O garoto continuava ali, preso ao pilar, nu.

Julian Solo só conseguia rir com a situação. Seus marinas só faltaram fugir dali ao vê-lo.

Saori contou até dez, mentalmente. Mas a calma não veio.

- **CAVALEIROS DE OURO! VOCÊS ME PAGAM!**

Quase ficaram surdos com o berro. Saori saiu em disparada para a sala do mestre.

- Só isso? – pergunta Milo. – Ela não vai fazer mais nada?

- Amanhã, mon ami. Amanhã estaremos todos ferrados. Eu avisei.

- Cala a boca, Camus.

Milo encarou Kanon.

- O que importa é que a festa foi boa, droga. Não me olhe com essa cara, escorpião.

- Hunf...

- Acho melhor irmos para nossas casas. – disse Mu.

- E nós? – perguntou Siegfried.

- Vocês estão falidos. – disse MdM. – Vão para longe daqui antes que eu os mande para o inferno.

- Vamos embora, Hyoga, antes que sobre para nós. – disse Shiryu.

- Sim. – concordou Hyoga, carregando Shun nos braços.

Julian olhou para os marinas.

- Vocês! Vamos.

- Ah senhor Solo, veja pelo lado bom... eu e o Io faturamos uma grana!

- Cala a boca, Bian. – disse Issak.

Assim, foram todos se afastando.

oOo

- Espera aí... ei! Hyoga! Shiryu! Mu! Alguém! Me tirem daqui!

Ninguém lembrara de Seiya. Estavam todos longe dali.

- SAORIIII! ATHENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**FIM**

_N/A: Certo, certo... o fim não ficou tão bom... mas sou péssima para fazer finais! XD Espero que tenham se divertido com essa festa louca... Pois os cavaleiros não vão se divertir nadinha arrumando a Casa de Libra e ouvindo sermões da Chatena...! XD Reviews, por favor... _

_Kisus e obrigada por ler! _


End file.
